


Nem csak összekötve

by a walking Babel fish (angelette)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Hungarian, Multi, Romance, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/pseuds/a%20walking%20Babel%20fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osztoznak a múlton, a jelenen és talán a jövőn is.</p><p>A translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/920126">Not Only Bound</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth">hithelleth.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nem csak összekötve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Only Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920126) by [hithelleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth). 



> A 2013-as Rare Pair Festre nekem íródott ajándék fic.
> 
> Thanks for hithelleth for writing this awesome fic and letting me translate it. :)

_Ha nem tudod, hogy miért csinálsz valamit, akkor miért teszed meg mégis?_

Elenának erre a kérdésre sosem _miért_ volt a válasz, hanem hogy _ki_ , _kiért_ tette éppen azt, amit? Most viszont a _kiért_ kérdésre a válasz az, hogy senkiért. Elenának elege van belőle: abból, hogy a természetfeletti kisajátítja őt a saját céljaira, elege van a Salvatore testvérek véget nem érő kötélhúzásából a fegyverszüneteik, alkuik és ígéreteik ellenére, és Caroline optimizmusából, miszerint a dolgok majd csak "visszatérnek a normális kerékvágásba" (amikor Elena kétli, hogy valaha is lett volna valami "normális," amihez vissza lehetne térni), és elege van abból, hogy mindenki elvárja, hogy az legyen, akinek _ők_ akarják.

Reggel Elena összecsomagol, csak a szükségeseket és egy-két csecsebecsét, és hagy egy levelet Caroline-nak, amiben azt írja, hogy sokáig ellesz otthonról, a könyvtárba megy tanulni. Amikor Caroline ezt megtalálja este, Elena már az Atlanti-óceán másik oldalán van.

Elena azt várja − attól fél, sőt, talán egy kis része még reménykedik is benne −, hogy valaki majd megtalálja vagy rábukkan és visszarángatják abba a zűrzavarba, amit Elena Gilbert élete jelent.

Senki sem teszi ezt. A végén már nem is várja (féli, kívánja.)

Elena körbeutazza a világot, itt is ott is letelepszik, mindenhol annyi időre, ameddig még az emberek nem veszik észre, hogy nem öregszik, barátokat szerez, szeretőket, és hazudik, hazudik, hazudik, embernek tetteti magát, miközben szinte csak tasakos vért iszik.

Néha elkövet egy-két hibát, emberekből táplálkozik, öl.

Évek telnek el, aztán évtizedek.

* * *

A vágy, hogy hazatérjen hirtelen jön, égető és ellenállhatatlan.

Elena egy bérelt kocsival állít be Mystic Fallsba május 23-án.

A temetőbeli sírköveken látszódik az idő múlása, de a bevésések még mindig olvashatóak. Ott ül − nem tudná megmondani mennyi ideig, az idő meghatározhatatlan, már jelentéktelen számára − és később az erdőbe kószál.

Amikor leszáll az éj, megáll egy sekély völgy szélénél.

Az egyik pillanatban egyedül van, a következőben valaki a közelében van, túl csöndesen jelenik meg még a vámpírhallásának is. Elena úgy marad, ahogy volt, mert nincs oka félni − ha a férfi akarná, ő már halott lenne anélkül, hogy észrevette volna.

− Helló, édesem.

A hang ismerős − rideg, felismerhető akcentussal.

− Mit akarsz, Klaus?

Klaus nem válaszol, de melléáll. Félresimítja a haját Elena jobb válláról. Az ujja a bőrén játszadozik, ott, ahol a szemfogai beletéptek, kiszívva az életet az ereiből, éhezve azokért a dolgokért, amit megadhat neki − bosszút, elismerést, legyőzhetetlenséget − és azt, amit nem − elfogadást, családot, szeretetet. Mégis a karja olyan gyengéden tartotta, mintha egy csecsemőt fektetne le aludni. Olyan álomba vezetné Klaus őt, amiből Elena nem volt biztos, hogy felébred.

− Meg kellett volna halnom − gondolkozik hangosan Elena.

Klaus követi Elena tekintetét a medencébe a lábuk alatt. Majdnem egy évszázad alatt fák nőttek és dőltek ki, de a hely még mindig bele van vésve az emlékezetébe: a lángoló körök, a szél üvöltése keveredve a varázslat szavaival.

_Vajon még mindig érzi a vérét a szájában vagy Elijah szorítását a szíve körül?_

Klaus gúnyos hangot hallat, mintha olvasna Elena gondolataiban.

− Nekem is.

Elena odafordul, valami megbánáshoz hasonló dolgot pillant meg Klaus komor arcán, mielőtt átveszi a helyét az örök enyhén-gúnyos arckifejezés.

− Ha az elmúlt szép időkről, a halálról és ilyesmikről akarunk elmélkedni, azt javaslom, hogy ital mellett tegyük. − Elena felé nyújtja a kezét. − Gyerünk, szívem, van egy pub a városban, és bárki, aki felismerhetne egyikünket is a múltból már egészen biztosan halott.

Az utóbbinak fájnia kéne, ha szándékos volt, ha csak meggondolatlan megjegyzés.

 _A legutolsó épeszű dolog, amit tehet, hogy leül vele inni és Klaus elmehet a pokolba._ A szavak viszont olyan gyorsan szertefoszlanak a fejében, ahogy jöttek.

A kezét Klauséra teszi.

* * *

A pub, ahogy Klaus hívja, a Grill helyén áll, de most más névvel, új bútorokkal és újrafestett falakkal.

− Amikor azt mondtam, hogy meg kellett volna halnom… az előttre gondoltam. − A sarokban ülnek egy asztalnál, egy üveg whiskey van közöttük, amiből pár pohárkával már ittak.

Klaus egyszerűen csak vállat von.

− Az elég kellemetlen lett volna a számomra.

− Végül is igen. Bár még így se kaptad meg teljesen, amit akartál.

− Patthelyzet. − Klaus Elena felé emeli a poharát, mielőtt kiissza a tartalmát.

Az éjszaka lassan eltelik, ahogy Klaus felváltva szarkasztikus megjegyzéseket tesz, amiket viccesnek szán − Elena egyszer-kétszer tényleg el is neveti magát − vagy fájdalmas emlékeket hoz fel a múltból, amit Elena whiskey-vel öblít le és visszavág neki, bár csak egyszer-kétszer kel életre egy árnyalatnyi fájdalom a közömbösség álcája alatt.

Minél később lesz, Elena annál nehezebben tudja figyelmen kívül hagyni a túl sok szívverés által komponált dallamot, ami egybefonódik a hangszórókból szóló zenével. A levegő illatoktól nehéz: parfüm, izzadság, szex és vér − de legfőképpen vér. A keverék sötét vágyat ébreszt Elenában − a vágyat vér iránt − nem evett egész nap − és valami más iránt.

Elena megnyalja a szemfogai hegyét, ami nem észrevétlen mozdulat.

− Lakmározhatnánk. − Klaus jelentőségteljesen végignéz a báron, ragadozó villanással a szemében.

Elena a homlokát ráncolja és reméli, hogy sikerül helytelenítő pillantást vetnie rá, majd nyel egyet, amikor a nyál összegyűlik a szájában.

Klaus gúnyosan elvigyorodik.

− Vagy menjünk innen?

Az egy sokkal jobb ötlet.

− Igen − egyezik bele túl gyorsan Elena. Egy kis szünet után hozzáteszi: − Szerintem elég hosszú volt ez az este.

Nincs ideje megbirkóznia a hirtelen jött vonakodásával, ami úrrá lesz rajta, mert nem akarja, hogy ez az este véget érjen, vagy a valahogy kellemetlen gondolattal, hogy visszatérhet most már a kocsijához és kiürítsen egy vagy két vérzacskót a csomagtartóban lévő hűtőládából.

Odakint Klaus a falhoz vágja, megragadja Elena fejét mindkét kezével és egymáshoz szorítja a szájukat.

Elena vicsorog Klaus nyelve mellett, és az ujjait Klaus vállába vájja, hogy közelebb húzza őt, a körmei széthasítják az ingjét és félkör alakú sebeket hagynak a bőrén, bármennyire átmenetiek is. De ez sem elég, hogy Klaus nyelve betör a szájába, Elena küzd ellene, de csak azért, hogy fordítson a helyzeten, ő nyomakodik Klaus ajkai mögé, érezi a fogainak éles hegyét, beleharap a szája sarkába.

Klaus felmordulva húzódzkodik el.

− Veszélyes játékot űzöl, szívem.

Mintha Elena el tudná ezt felejteni. De abban a pillanatban nem érdekli.

− Baszd meg!

− Óh, tervezlek is.

Klaus magához húzza, vámpírsebességgel repítve őket, nem többek, mint a szél suhanása az éjszakában.

Aztán hirtelen kemény föld van Elena háta alatt, az összenyomódott fű illata az orrában, Klaus súlya magán, a kezük durván egymáson, egymás ruháit szaggatva.

Klaus keményen és gyorsan teszi magáévá, a haját húzza, ahogy Elena a körmével vörös csíkokat váj a hátába. A testük mozgása és a föld, a fű és a vér keveréke mámorító, mégis Elena többre vágyik, valami másra − akkor jön rá, hogy mire, amikor Klaus ajka végigsuhan a nyakán − a harapása halálos lenne, és mégis Elena felnyög, könyörög Klausnak, hogy tegye meg. Klaus annyira emeli fel a fejét, hogy találkozzon a tekintetük, mielőtt a szája ismét megtalálja az útját Elena bőréhez.

A fájdalom szinte semmiség, legalábbis az emlékezetében másképp él, és mégis épp ezért vagy ennek ellenére, kellemes érzés fut végig Elena testén, amikor Klaus fogai átszakítják a húsát, mindegyik korty, amit Klaus iszik egyre távolabb és távolabb viszik Elenát.

Elena oldalra fordítja a fejét, a szétnyílt ajkai végigsimítanak Klaus karján, amivel a földön támaszkodik. Elena szemfogai, csak milliméterekre az értől, automatikusan meghosszabbodnak.

− Csináld. − Klaus a harapás közben nyögi ezt, anélkül, hogy eleresztené.

Klaus vére meleg és édes, az utolsó hozzávaló, amitől elélvez, Klaus csuklóját a szájához nyomva, a dús, vörös folyadékot issza, miközben a teste vad gyönyörön lovagol, Klaus pedig durván hatol belé még párszor, mielőtt ő is végez, olyan erősen nyomja mindkettejüket a földbe, hogy talán még a lenyomatuk is ott marad.

* * *

Elena a Mikaelson kúriában zuhanyozik − mint kiderül még mindig Klausé − és tiszta ruhát vesz fel. Rebekah-é − régi, de minőségi és óvatosan elcsomagolt −, amit pár évtizede hagyott hátra, "a foci csapatkapitány temetése után," veti oda Klaus, "Bekah ilyen érzelgős."

− Vigyázz magadra, szívem − mondja Klaus, miközben kikíséri −, biztos vagyok benne, hogy egymásba botlunk még.

− Én is.

Nem búcsúznak el.

Elena visszamegy Európába, eltűnik a keleti országok névtelenségében, átutazik Bulgárián, Ukrajnán, Oroszországon. Megpillantja Klaust egy moszkvai tömegben, de egy szempillantás alatt eltűnik.

Elena legyűri a hideggel szembeni ellenszenvét és felfedezi Skandináviát, majd rájön, hogy élvezi az északi országok nyugalmát.

Másfél évtizeddel később Angliában köt ki.

Anglia lágy, mérsékelt. Elena már járt itt azelőtt, közvetlen miután elhagyta az Államokat, de túlságosan óvatos volt akkor, így most ízleli meg a helyet.

Egy a többihez hasonló éjszakán Elena épp a folyóparton sétál az egyik történelemmel és kultúrával átitatott városban, amikor lépés közben megáll. Megfordulhatna − nem mintha az hasznára lenne, mert már így is észrevették −, de úgy tűnt, mégsem teszi.

A férfi Elenán tartja a szemét, ahogy közelít felé, mintha minden egyes lépéséből ki tudná olvasni az elmúlt évek történeteit.

− Elena.

− Elijah. − Elena hangja csak egy kicsit akad el, amikor válaszként elmosolyodik.

− Csatlakoznál hozzám? − Elijah a mellette lévő padra mutat, kinyújtja a kezét, Elena pedig elfogadja.

− Szívesen.

Elijah nem engedi el a kezét, amikor Elena leül mellé, és a szorítása melege felhőként öleli körbe Elenát.

Egy ideig csendben ülnek, a mellettük elsétáló emberek és az egyre halványuló fényben ragyogó fogyó emlékeket éleszt fel − távolikat, mégis olyan nagyon eleveneket − Elena elméjében, valószínűleg Elijah-éban is.

_Elena látta a rettegést Rose arcán − nem, nem csak ott, az egész testén: a testtartásán, a mozdulatain, a nem-légzésén− és hallotta a hangjában is. Ezzel ellentétben Trevor lehulló fejének látványa annyira szürreális volt és olyan könnyedén történt, hogy Elena sokáig nem is érzett semmit._

A férfi mellette az egyik legfélelmetesebb lény a Földön, olyasvalaki, akivel szövetséget kötöttek és ezt árulásokkal meg is törték, Elena most mégsem fél. Végül is amikor először találkozott Elijah-val, az volt az az időszak, amikor a félelem az élete részévé kezdett válni. Nem sokára már második bőreként viselte.

− Lenne kedved egy civil vacsorához velem, Elena? Hogy beszélgessünk arról, mi történt? − töri meg Elijah a csöndet.

− Nagyon jó lenne. De nem tudsz már mindenről?

− Talán, valamennyit. De szeretném a te történetedet tőled hallani.

Szóval vacsoráznak − nem csak civil vacsora ez −, egy kellemes estét költenek el, ahol észre sem veszik, hogy repül az idő, miközben beszélgetnek.

Elena meggondolás nélkül cselekszik, ahogy kilépnek az étteremből, mivel még nem áll rá készen, hogy ismét elbúcsúzzanak ki tudja mennyire időre, lábujjhegyre áll, a kezét Elijah vállára teszi. Elijah biztos kitalálta mik a szándékai, mert hátrál egy lépést, úgy helyezkedik, hogy ne érjenek egymáshoz.

Elena nem tudja elrejteni a csalódottságát, ahogy gyorsan elfordul, megköszörüli a torkát, és próbál valami olyasmit mondani, amivel enyhítheti a kínos pillanatot.

− Elena. − Elijah megfogja a könyökét, és ráveszi, hogy ránézzen. − Szeretném megmutatni az otthonomat, természetesen csak akkor, ha érdekel.

Most a megkönnyebbülését Elena nem is akarja leplezni.

− Igen, szívesen megnézném.

Fél órát vezetnek a várostól. Elijah lefordul az útról, áthajt egy kerítésbe épített kapun, és még egy kanyar után már látszódik az épület.

− A kastély ura − mondja Elena −, pont ahogy gondoltam.

− Igazából ez egy kúria.

− Csak.

Elijah halkan felnevet.

− Csak.

A hely teljesen tükrözi Elijah-t, domború mintás plafon és fapadló, festmények a falon − kétségtelenül eredetik, modern berendezések és ízléses keveréke az antik és kortárs bútoroknak.

Elijah lemond az úriemberi viselkedéséről, amikor kilépnek a második emeleti könyvtárból, és hozzászorítja Elenát az ajtófélfához.

− A legutóbb… vagyis legelőször… amikor csókolóztunk… nem voltam önmagam. − Egy kőszobor volt, akit megcsókoltak, az élmény csupán az érzékeire hatott, de nem voltak mögötte érzelmek.

− De most önmagad vagy − jelenti ki Elijah.

− Igen, önmagam vagyok.

− Nos, akkor.

És Elijah megcsókolja úgy, hogy eláll tőle a lélegzete (legalábbis ha ember lenne még.)

A többi csak elmosódott képek sorozata, gyorsak váltakozva lassúakkal: a hálószobába sietnek, lehámozzák egymásról a ruhát centiről centire, a kezük és szájuk végigsiklik egymás bőrén, kóstolgatva és mindent ízlelgetve, a pulzusuk felgyorsul az ereikben, ahogy Elijah beléhatol, megragadja egy marék haját, ahogy egyre gyorsabb ritmusban mozog, és Elena belevájja a sarkát Elijah combjába, állva az egyre gyorsabb és erősebb mozdulatait, amíg a világ kimozdul a helyéről és végül kettéválnak, és semmi más nem létezik számukra, csak ők maguk egymás karjában.

Utána egymással szembefordulva fekszenek, miközben Elijah lustán Elena hajtincseivel játszadozik.

Pár másodpercre eltűnik, mindkettejüknek egy-egy üveg vért hoz, amit megisznak és visszafekszenek az ágyba.

− Ha látod a testvérem… − Halkan felnevet, amikor Elena az alsó ajkába harap.

− Szóval _tényleg_ tudsz mindenről − sóhajt fel Elena.

− Niklaus szeret dicsekedni. És van is oka rá. − Megcsókolja Elenát hosszan és gyengéden.

− Ne tűnj el a föld színéről, Elena.

Elena elmosolyodik.

− Nem fogok.

* * *

Azok után az egyik vagy mindkét Ősi vámpír sosincs messze. Furcsán megnyugtató ez a tudat. Látszólag megint megbékéltek egymással, ami nem lepi meg Elenát. Nem ugyanezt tenné ő is, ha lenne még családja?

Mindketten tartózkodóak maradnak, Elena horizontján lebegnek, mindig adnak neki lehetőséget, egy esélyt, hogy eldöntse, észre akarja-e venni őket. Sosem nemleges a válasza.

Elijah-val az irodalomról és a történelemről beszélgetnek, alkonyati sétákat tesznek, egymáshoz bújva olvasnak és a nap véletlenszerű részében szeretkeznek.

Klaus kihívás elé állítja a sajátos véleményével a művészetekről és a filozófiáról, amit csípős humorral és szarkazmussal dob fel − egy álca csak ez a mélyen meghúzódó magányosság leplezésére, és Elenát a vadonban a csillagok alatt teszi magáévá durván és néha kétségbeesetten, sőt akár lehetetlenül gyengéden is.

Ragaszkodnak az emberi szokások maradékához, ezzel kötik magukat a világhoz, mint például, hogy együtt vacsoráznak néhanapján − "egy családi vacsora," Klaus gúnyosan vigyorog, miközben Elijah próbál elfojtani egy sóhajt és jó modorra inti Klaust.

Klaus vadászni csalja Elenát, megjegyezve, hogy "ha annyit gyilkolásztam volna, mint gondolod, már elfogyott volna a készlet," ahogy megigézik az áldozataikat, hogy meneküljenek el az éjszakába. "Csak tartsd meg magadnak. Fent kell tartanom a látszatot."

* * *

− Nem zavar titeket − állapítja meg Elena, éppen Elijah mellé bújt a kanapén, a tévé bekapcsolva és egy könyv az ölében − habár egyikre sem figyel. − Miért?

Elijah leteszi az üzleti papírjait, amit olvasott eddig, Elenát tanulmányozza egy pillanatig, mielőtt válaszol.

− Miért zavarna? Amikor engem választasz, engem választasz, amikor Niklaust választod, akkor őt választod. A te döntésed számít mindkét esetben.

− Vagy − Klaus hirtelen rátámaszkodik a kanapéra − lehetnél mohó és válassz mindkettőnket.

És ahogy ezelőtt is, ez nem döntés kérdése, mert a választás a legegyszerűbb, amit valaha ajánlottak neki. Elena Elijah-ra néz, a kezéért nyúlva. Elijah összefűzi az ujjaikat és a karjaiba vonja Elenát, ahogy Elena a szabad kezével Klaus ingjébe markol és magához húzza egy csókra.

* * *

Klaus próbára teszi, feldühíti, megemlíti, hogy Stefan és Caroline Kínába mennek, és Damon átváltoztatta Katherine-t (amin önelégülten nevet) − és ezekkel nem ér el semmit −, nincs semmi fájdalom, semmi megbánás Elena részéről és minden jót kíván nekik.

Elijah általában jól szórakozik a vitáikon, hagyja, hogy ellegyenek kettesben.

Rebekah besasszézik, akár egy tornádó, kifújja a leülepedett port a rejtett résekből, felhozza Tatiát és Katherine-t, és sok szerencsét kíván, mielőtt újra útnak indul magában.

Nincs semmiféle vita, se verseny, mert Elena nem Tatia, se nem Katherine és elege van már a hazugságokból és manipulációból, és Elijah és Klaus tudják, hogy ha két embert szeret valaki, attól még az nem azt jelenti, hogy csak félig szeretik őket, hanem pont az ellentétét.

Mind tanultak a múltból és a hibákból, amit elkövettek, és ahogy Elijah rámutat a tényre − ezer évnyi tapasztalattal −, hasztalan hagyni, hogy a múltunk visszatartson minket: bosszút lehet állni vagy megbocsátani, de nem szabad hagyni, hogy bármelyik is irányítsa az életüket.

Ők hárman osztoznak a múlt és a jelen kegyetlenségén és nemességén és a talán a jövőn is. És ez nem csak összeköti, hanem felszabadítja őket.


End file.
